<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headcanons RikuMitsu by Hikari_Hatsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132065">Headcanons RikuMitsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune'>Hikari_Hatsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, M/M, RikuMitsu, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of RikuMitsu Headcanons to promote the RikuMitsu Week that we are bringing in July for all of you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori &amp; Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori &amp; Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Izumi Mitsuki &amp; Kujou Ten, Izumi Mitsuki/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten &amp; Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku would think of Mitsu every time he listens to romantic songs, and his statement would be to say "I dedicate this song to you" when a song playing explains how he feels. After being a couple, Riku begins to send many songs to express himself, and Mitsuki makes a playlist that he uses when he needs encouragement, strength, or motivation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku would sometimes cancel appointments with Mitsu in favor of dating his Tenn-nī. Mitsuki would ask Iori for help in putting together her schedule and never cancel her boyfriend's date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drunk Mitsuki would tell of his insecurities about his relationship with Riku. Making Riku feel guilty and there would be drama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitsuki would ask Momo and Ryuu for help to decipher their feelings for Riku, in the end until Yuuki ends up participating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku would ask Sogo, but Yamato would join and then Tamaki.<br/>In the end they would leave him more confused.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>